Humunity
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Armin Arlelt terjebak masuk ke sekolah khusus laki-laki berbasis 'Humu Community' tanpa ia duga sebelumnya. Mampukah ia bertahan meski hanya sehari? /Slash with AU. Too many pairs.


Hubungan laki-laki dan perempuan itu normal, saling tarik menarik seperti kutub utara dan selatan, atau seperti pelajaran matematika bilangan positif dan negatif. Diumpamakan seperti gembok yang pasti selalu memiliki kunci atau seperti puzzle yang saling melengkapi.

Atau diumpamakan layaknya alas kaki yang selalu berpasangan kiri dan kanan.

Hal yang sudah biasa terjadi.

─_tapi kalau laki-laki dengan sesamanya?_

.

.

.

**Humunity**

**SnK © Isayama Hajime**

**Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berambut emas menenteng koper bawaannya melewati gerbang sebuah sekolah swasta khusus pria yang kini akan menjadi tempat ia menuntut ilmu. Iris biru si pemuda menyipit menyelidik bangunan pendidikan bercat hijau sederhana yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Seukir senyum terlukis di bibir ranum pemuda itu, membayangkan kehidupan asrama yang sudah ia impikan sejak duduk di bangku SMP.

"Selamat siang, Kakak Senior. Maaf, ruang kepala sekolah di mana, ya?" tanyanya sopan ke arah sepasang remaja lelaki yang sedang bergumul canda tak jauh dari situ.

"Eh? Anak baru, ya?"

Si rambut pirang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Namaku Armin Arlelt, salam kenal,"

"Manis juga, ya?"

Tunggu tunggu tunggu, meski kalimat barusan adalah pujian, tapi di telinga remaja mungil usia belasan yang masih polos seperti dirinya, ucapan tersebut terdengar menggelitik sukma. Aneh.

"Kau tinggal lurus saja kemudian naik tangga, lalu belok kiri, ruang kepala sekolah ada di pintu pertama," jelas si pemuda jangkung berambut hitam memberi panduan arah dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih... ka-kakak?" Armin bergidik saat melihat dua orang di depannya ini saling canda sambil mengecup pipi satu sama lain.

Abaikan. Abaikan. Abaikan. Mungkin mereka hanya bergurau.

"Jangan panggil kakak begitu. Kau anak kelas satu, 'kan? Kita seumuran!" tukas remaja satunya yang berperawakan kekar sambil menggandeng tangan temannya mesra.

_Gulp._

Tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat pemandangan ganjil di depan matanya, Armin cepat-cepat meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Ada apa sih dengan sekolah ini?" gumam si iris _light blue_ penasaran sambil menaiki tangga.

Armin kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kantor kepsek lalu diketuknya pintu itu perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang sesak napas yang terputus-putus dari dalam ruangan tertutup tersebut.

Cklek. Armin yang ingin tahu, segera membuka pintu selebar mungkin. "Permi─"

Mata biru yang jernih membesar sempurna.

**BRAK**

Armin pun tidak jadi masuk.

Kalau ia ceritakan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam kantor itu pada orang rumah, tidak akan ada yang percaya.

"Masuk." terdengar suara berat nan berwibawa memberinya komando. Armin masuk sambil berusaha memasang tampang biasa saja, tidak mau mengingat pemandangan sesaat tadi. Padahal di dalam hati ia sudah menjerit-jerit putus asa.

Sang kepala sekolah, Erwin Smith─seperti yang sudah tertulis pada palang di atas meja─bertopang dagu menunggu si pemuda belia menutup pintu dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Nama?"

"Armin Arlelt,"

"Umur?"

"15 tahun,"

Jangkrik pun mulai bernyanyi.

Aneh. Ada yang aneh. Armin merasa tak nyaman saat sang kepala sekolah menelitinya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Ada yang salah dengan penampilannya? Atau dasinya kurang rapi?

"Sudah pernah pacaran?"

"Heh?"

Pertanyaan yang lumayan tidak logis. Tapi Armin berusaha menganggap itu hal yang normal untuk dipertanyakan oleh seorang kepala sekolah.

"Sudah. Di SMP saya dulu," jawabnya tenang.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya si kepsek lagi.

Armin mengernyit. "─dengan siapa?" ulangnya kurang paham. _Ya dengan ceweklah!_ Tadinya dia ingin menjawab seperti itu, tapi karena dirasa melanggar kode etik kesopanan, diurungkannya. "Dengan seorang gadis bernama Annie Leonhardt, Pak," jawabnya cepat.

"Sekarang sudah putus?"

Armin mengangguk. "Seminggu yang lalu,"

Mungkin Armin harus menuruti saran kakeknya untuk memakai kacamata resep, karena kalau matanya tidak salah lihat, kepala sekolahnya ini menyunggingkan seringai puas yang sangat tipis. '_Oke, itu pasti hanya halusinasi,'_ batin Armin berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

"Anuu... kapan saya bisa menempati kamar saya, Pak?" tanya remaja mungil itu mulai gelisah.

"Sekarang juga bisa," sahut Erwin terdengar ambigu.

Njir. Lagi-lagi Armin merasa matanya rabun saat melihat sekelebat kedipan seksi dilayangkan ke arahnya. _'Salah lihat. Salah lihat. Salah lihat,'_ rapalnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau manis sekali, Arlelt?" ujar Erwin pelan sambil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Armin yang berkeringat.

"A-anu?" si pemuda berambut _light gold_ hanya bisa gemetaran gugup, tidak mampu berkata-kata. Erwin mengecup lembut jemari kurus Armin dan mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan si bocah pirang ke pipinya. Armin mulai koleps di tempat.

"SAYA PERMISI DULU PAK! ADIOS!" teriaknya langsung kabur keluar ruangan.

Sekolah ini mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~('3')~

"198, 199, 200, ah, ini dia, kamar 201..." Armin segera saja membuka pintu tanpa aba-aba.

"J-Jean, lepas..."

**BLAM**

Armin tidak jadi masuk─lagi.

"Siapa yang tadi?" sayup-sayup seorang remaja dari dalam bertanya.

"Mungkin teman sekamarku yang baru. Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Eren. Nanti kak Levi mencarimu," sahut bocah berambut cokelat cepak itu sambil membuka pintu. "Hai, teman! Masuklah, anggap saja rumah sendiri," ujarnya ceria.

Armin salah tingkah. "Eh? A-aku─"

"Ini, ya, si anak baru itu?" seorang pemuda bermata _emerald _memperhatikan Armin intens dari atas sampai bawah. Armin jengah. "─boleh juga," gumamnya sambil menjilat bibir. Armin merasa kakinya tidak lagi berpijak di lantai.

"Hei, jangan menggodanya. Dia akan menjadi teman sekamarku," tegur pemuda bernama Jean itu segera mengungsikan Armin masuk kamarnya. "Sampai nanti, jelek!" cibir Jean ke arah bocah beriris _blue zircon_ yang manyun di luar pintu lalu membantingnya keras.

"JEAN! INI BELUM SELESAI─"

"Abaikan saja anak yang tadi. Nah, sekarang kau mau ngapain?" tanya Jean yang meletakkan koper Armin di atas ranjang dekat jendela.

"M-m-mau apa? M-m-maksudmu?" Pupil mata Armin sudah mengecil karena takut. Habislah sudah.

Jean membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja putihnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Hal ini membuat inner Armin melayang kabur ke langit.

"J-JANGAN!" jerit si bocah pirang sembari menutup wajahnya yang memerah.

Jean bingung. "Jangan apa?"

"J-j-jangan..." si iris biru membuka matanya pelan. "Kau mau apa?"

"Tentu saja mengganti seragamku. Tadi aku habis main basket, badanku lengket semua. Gerah!" dengus Jean sambil mengambil kemeja yang baru dari dalam lemari pakaian miliknya.

Armin menarik napas lega. "Maaf, kukira kau─"

Jean menyeringai. Masih bertelanjang dada dan berpeluh, ia memeluk Armin tiba-tiba dari belakang. Jelas saja obyek yang dipeluk terkejut setengah mati. "Apa kau mengira aku akan _'menyentuh'_mu?"

"E-eh? Tunggu, kenapa kau memelukku?" tanya Armin takut sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa? Karena inilah caraku mengucapkan selamat datang padamu, _Sweety_," bisik Jean sensual membuat Armin tergelitik akan sensasinya.

"L-lepaskan! Kau ini kenapa! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan sekolah ini!" Armin berhasil melepaskan diri dan menjauh sepuluh langkah dari tubuh Jean.

Jean tertawa kecil. "Jadi kau masuk sekolah ini tanpa mengetahui gosip yang beredar?"

"..."

Armin masih menunggu pernyataan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan napas tersengal dan wajah merona.

"Sekolah ini sebenarnya sekolah umum, tapi karena tidak ada seorang gadis pun mau sekolah di sini karena tingkah berandal muridnya, diputuskan sekolah ini diubah jadi sekolah khusus pria dan kami pun melampiaskan hasrat pada sesama," jelas Jean dengan muka songong minta digampar.

GUBRAK─pake anjir.

Jadi sekolah ini sekolah umum yang jadi belok karena penghuninya kekurangan asupan?!

Armin tidak bisa lupa adegan R15 yang tidak sengaja ditonton mata sucinya di ruang kepala sekolah maupun yang barusan terjadi di kamar ini.

Impian kehidupan asrama yang telah dirancang Armin selama bertahun-tahun pun berubah menjadi kepingan angan-angan belaka.

"Jadi, mau dilanjut?" tanya Jean nakal.

WATDE?! LO SERIUSAN KAMVRET─Armin awalnya siap dihedonin teman-teman barunya dalam rangka panitia penyambutan tapi bukan beginian juga.

Terpaksa Armin kabur nge-sprint dari kamar itu sepersekian detik setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~('3')~

Perut si pemuda pirang yang mulanya lapar berubah mual begitu melihat 'ciri khas' sekolah barunya ini.

Perjalanan Armin menuju kantin asrama penuh dengan perjuangan. Ia harus banyak melewati halang-rintang seperti harus numpang lewat mengganggu sejenak pasangan sesama jenis yang lagi mesra-mesraan di koridor.

Bengek. Bahkan bengek Armin kambuh saat tanpa peringatan sebelumnya ia menjumpai langsung sepasang remaja pria sedang berciuman di dalam lift─terpaksa ia harus menguras tenaga turun tangga.

Segerombolan uke memelototinya sirik. "Aduh, kalau ada anak seimut itu di sekolah ini, pacarku bisa berpaling nih," celetuk seorang anak berambut hitam sebal.

Kumpulan seme malah sebaliknya. "Wow, ada barang baru, cantik banget," kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil bersiul menggoda Armin yang lewat sambil menutup mata dan telinga, tidak mau mendengar komentar menyimpang apapun mengenai dirinya.

Armin memutuskan berpuasa pada hari itu juga karena nafsu makannya sudah hilang duluan.

.

**[1] UKS**

"Hmmh... Nggh... Mar─Marco..."

'_UKS yang harusnya jadi tempat yang aman dan nyaman bagi murid yang mengalami masalah kesehatan kenapa berubah jadi tempat mesum?!'_ batin Armin pilu sambil menulikan telinganya dan berbalik arah, tidak jadi istirahat di UKS.

**[2] Toilet**

Armin yang telah selesai menunaikan panggilan alamnya, sedang asyik mencuci tangan di wastafel.

"T-t-tunggu, Reiner... j-jangan di sini..."

Bulu kuduk Armin langsung tegak dan menoleh horor ke salah satu bilik yang ada di sana.

"Ssst... tenang, Bertl. Nanti kedengaran orang lain,"

Nah, _'orang lain'_ yang kebetulan mendengar percakapan intim tersebut langsung meninggalkan toilet dengan jijik tanpa basa-basi lagi.

**[3] Gudang Olahraga**

Si pemilik bola mata biru cerah yang tadinya berniat mengambil bola basket, berubah haluan ke arah lain saat dilihatnya sepasang remaja lelaki sedang keasyikan mengeksplorasi satu sama lain dalam keadaan semrawutan.

**[4] Kelas**

Makin parah!

Tidak ada satu pun celah bagi Armin untuk sekedar hedon sendirian mengagumi kehidupan mandirinya, karena seisi kelas penuh dengan masing-masing sejoli berjenis kelamin sama yang sibuk mengadakan sesi peranuan di bangku masing-masing.

Armin merasa dialah satu-satunya murid yang masih waras dan _straight_ di sekolah itu.

SEKOLAH MACAM APA INI YAOWOH ASGHJAKLGHJAKS

.

Si pemilik tinggi 163cm ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertapa di kamarnya sendiri dari pagi sampai pagi besoknya lagi. Ia sudah cukup melihat pemandangan yang bisa membuat matanya yang malang jadi katarak duluan mendahului kakeknya.

Di tengah sesi olahraga kamvret-nya menaiki tangga, Armin mendengar sayup-sayup suara tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Akh! K-kak Levi... Ngh, sakit kak..."

"Nikmati saja, Eren,"

**KABOOOOOOOMMM!**

I WANNA PAKING DIE RIGHT NOW.

Serasa dibom dan terlempar begitu jauh ke angkasa, Armin membatu dan detik itu juga mengambil keputusan yang terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Di hari pertama masuk sekolah dan menikmati kehidupan neraka asrama, saya sudah merasa bukan anak polos lagi. Selang 7 jam berikutnya, saya menulis surat pengunduran diri dan keluar dari sekolah tersebut._

_Armin Arlelt, 15 tahun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**

Yang review orang baik~ XD


End file.
